The One After Chandler Walks Away
by measkingiskindofasign
Summary: What if Chandler did walk away from Monica on their wedding day? What will Monica do when she reaches the alter and he's not there? What if Monica was the one with the baby, not Rachel? Would Chandler come back when he finds out about the baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys this is my first story so please bear with me. I tried my best okay? Anyway I hope you'll like it. Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say so please don't hold back. Even if it's a bad review.

to those who can, please follow me on instagram [ theoneallaboutmondler ]

**Anyway, I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. I just wanted to write an alternative story.**

* * *

**Ross' Point of View**

After Joey left the room, I wanted to talk to Chandler about some last minute changes.

"Chandler?" I opened the door to his room.

He wasn't there.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom washing up or something." I thought.

I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Chandler? I just wanted to inform you about some last minute changes my parents wanted." I knocked again.

No Reply

I started to get a little worried, so I opened the door. I looked around and he wasn't there.

"Where the hell could he be?" I started to worry.

It's not like him to just leave in the middle of the night.

"maybe he's at Central Perk. He probably just wanted a cup of coffee." I lied.

I know Chandler. I wanted to believe that he's just getting coffee, but a part of me knew he was going to run away. Chandler is the type of guy that everyone expects to die alone. He's afraid of commitment. Maybe it's cause of his parents, but I doubt it. I think it's because he's afraid to mess up and hurt himself. I look around the empty apartment trying to find something that will prove that I'm wrong, but I couldn't. I noticed a piece of paper on the counter. I grabbed it and read it. It was a note from Chandler.

"Oh My God!" I covered my mouth. I felt tears forming on the corner of my eyes.

I was so angry. How can he do this to Monica? I thought he loved her. I thought he changed. I thought he was actually gonna marry my little sister. I clenched my fists and stormed out the apartment. I wanted to run over to Monica's apartment and hug my little sister, but the sight of the door made me shiver. I can't tell her. I love her and I know that this will crush her. I can't tell her. She has wanted to be a bride since she was in the 4th grade. I hesitated to knock, but I knew that I had to.

*knock knock*

I was so nervous. What if Monica opened the door? What would I tell her? A few seconds passed and still no one has answered the door, so I decided to knock again.

*knock knock*

Luckily, Rachel opened the door. I pulled her out of the apartment, and I hugged her. tightly.

"Ross?" She shrugged. "What are you doing?"

A tear fell from my eye.

"Honey are you okay?" She cupped my face.

Suddenly the door flew open. I could see Phoebe standing in the doorframe.

"Oh my God! You Guys! You can't hook up here! Monica is gonna freak when she see you guys like this!" Phoebe immediately closed the door to make sure that Monica can't hear our conversation.

"Phoebe its not what you think" I whispered. My voice was a little shaky cause I was trying my best to keep myself from sobbing.

Rachel noticed the note that on my hand.

"What's this?" She grabbed it from me.

"Tell Monica I'm sorry" She read. "Oh My God. This is Chandler's handwriting."

Phoebe grabbed the paper from Rachel. **"**Oh my God! Chandler just left though!"

**"**Yeah but, maybe it's not what we think. Maybe it's tell Monica I'm sorry I…drank the last of the milk." Rachel tried to think positive, but I think we all knew what it meant.

**"**Or maybe he-he was writing to tell her that-that he's changed his name, y'know? Tell Monica I'm sorry." Phoebe tried it make it better, but they just made me more and more angry.

**"**I think it means he freaked out and left!" I yelled

**"**Don't be so negative! Good God! Isn't it possible that Sorry is sitting in there right now?!" She pointed at Joey's apartment.

"Okay. Phoebe, I-I think Ross is right. What are we gonna do?" She looked at me. I could tell that she was also freaking out. Something in her eyes made me want to burst out in tears.

**"**Look—Okay, I'm just gonna—I'm gonna have to go find him and bring him back! Okay? You-you make sure Monica does not find out, okay?" I ran my fingers through my hair and my foot was tapping. For some reason, I couldn't stay still.

**"**Okay. I'll go back in. I'm sure Monica's done steaming her dress." She held the doorknob.

I was about to run out, but Rachel held my hand.

"Bring him back okay?" A tear fell from her eye.

I couldn't collect myself to say a word. I just nodded. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. I kissed her temple then I slowly let her go.

"Ugh! We're wasting precious time!" Phoebe yelled.

Rachel wiped her tears. "Go! Go!" She said shooing my away.

I ran out of the apartment building.

_**Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say so please don't hold back. Even if it's a bad review.

to those who can, please follow me on instagram [ theoneallaboutmondler ]

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. I just wanted to write an alternative story.

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

"I can't believe Chandler just walked away."

I tried to hold back my tears, but obviously I couldn't. Tears started rushing down my cheek. Phoebe rubbed my back trying to make me stop crying.

"We don't know that! Ross is out there right now looking for Chandler! We know Ross and I'm pretty sure he won't let Chandler walk away from Monica." Phoebe forced out a smile.

"Now come on! Monica's probably done steaming her dress." She added.

"Okay" I whispered.

She placed her arm around my waist and we walked in. We saw Monica trying to make cup of coffee.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" She bursted out.

I wiped my tears.

She placed the mug on the table and rushed to my side. "Did something happen?"

I shook my head. Then suddenly, I bursted out in tears. Monica pulled me in for a hug.

"Honey what's wrong?" Monica wiped my tears.

I looked over at Phoebe, who looked totally worried. She shook her head to tell me that I shouldn't tell Mon.

"Nothing!" I pulled myself together and lied.

"Come on Rach! You can tell me." Monica insisted.

"I'm gonna die alone!" Phoebe yelled.

"What?!"

"Yeah! Seeing you getting engaged was okay but this-" Phoebe ran to us and hugged Monica.

"Honey it's okay...you'll find someone" Monica replied.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. Monica gave me a warm friendly hug, so I hugged them.

"I know...so are you sure you wanna marry Chandler?" Phoebe yelled.

"phoebe!" I glared at her.

"What?!" Monica looked confused.

"Are you sure Mon?" Phoebe repeated.

"Yes!"

"No Mon! Phoebe's right. Are you absolutely sure you wanna go through with this?" I stood back and placed my hands on my waist.

"Of course I'm sure! I wanted to be married since I was 10! I love the idea of being married and having a family. And I love Chandler! I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I can't believe the two of you will ask me that!" She yelled.

Before she stormed off, tears started to form on the corners of her eyes. I tried to grab her and hug her, but she resisted. She ran to her room and slammed the door. I wanted to go after her, but Phoebe told me not to.

"I can't believe this is happening. Ross better find Chandler" I whispered. I looked at Phoebe, who seemed more worried than I was.

"I can't see her heartbroken again." I added.

"Ross better find him" Phoebe clenched her fist and grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Im gonna go look for Chandler." Phoebe gave me a fake smile.

"Please watch Monica." She added

"Don't worry! She's gonna be absolutely perfect for tomorrow" I smiled.

Phoebe immediately went to look for Chandler.

I turned around and I saw Monica standing in the doorframe. She was wearing her light purple tank top and her purple pajamas. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. I can tell that she was crying.

"Mon?"

She ran to me and hugged me tightly. Hearing her cry, made me burst out in tears. I couldn't stop myself from crying. Not when I know that my best friend is about to get her heartbroken all over again.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked.

"Rach...I'm-" before she could finish her sentence, someone knocked on the door.

"You better get that." Monica wiped her tears.

"Yeah! I guess I should."

"okay" She smiled and started walking back.

"Ummm Mon?"

"yeah"

"I'm always gonna be here for you. I hope you know that" I smiled.

"I know" She replied.

God! Chandler's an idiot! Mon doesn't deserve this! She should be with a guy that loves her!

*knock knock*

"ugh! Calm down! I'm coming!" I yelled.

"Hi"

"Oh My God! What happened to you?"

Ross was soaking wet.

"What happened? Did you find him?"

"No!" He yelled. Ross seemed angry, but I can tell that he was just scared. We all were.

We all so how heartbroken Monica was when her and Richard broke up. I don't wanna see her cry again. It doesn't just hurt her. It hurts us too.

The worst part Chandler's the one whose gonna do this to her. It just doesn't seem right. They are perfect for each other. They should be together.

I giggled when I remember that Ross was still there. He was still soaking wet. His hair and his clothes were dripping wet and he smelled like a homeless man after swimming in the sewer.

"what?"

"Why were you laughing?"

"I wasn't laughing!" I argued.

"Yes you were!" He pointed at me as I giggled.

"Ok fine! I was giggling! BUT! I wasn't laughing." I went in the room and signaled him to come in; which he eventually did.

"So why were you giggling?" He sat down on the chair as I got him something to drink.

"It's just that you smell." I bursted out a huge laugh.

"Well thanks! I ran through New York City." He laughed sarcastically.

"so have you found him?" I tried my best to keep my voice down so that Monica won't hear it.

Ross didn't answer. It only means one thing. He hasn't.

"I ran into Phoebe. She told me to take a break. She said I looked like a mess."

"well she was right! You do!"

He forced out a small smirk.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"She ran out of the bathroom crying."

"What?! Does she know? Did you tell her?"

"I don't think she knows, but I think she's having second thoughts."

"No! She can't be. This is Monica Geller we're talking about. She loves weddings, marriage and babies. Something must be wrong." Ross seemed certain about this. I was too but I didn't want him to worry.

"No...she's probably just scared cause..." I had to think of an excuse. "cause I forgot something at the restaurant." okay...that was a bad excuse, but I need to stick to it. "Yeah! I left Monica's purse and she was worried cause her vows are in there." I tried my best to lie.

"Oh! You should probably go and get it." YES! He fell for it!

"I asked Phoebe to get it."

"oh!" He glanced at his watch. It was 11:30. "I should go and shower. I gotta wake up early to check if Chandler came back."

"okay! You go do that!" I smiled and pushed him out the door.

As soon as he was out the door, I ran to Monica's room. I knock and knocked.

"Hey Mon! I wanna talk to you! Mon?" I knocked even more.

"Come in" She mumbled.

I walked in. Her eyes were read. Her nose was running. He cheeks had tear stains.

"What happened?"

"Rach...promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I'm pregnant." That's all she said. I couldn't do this anymore. I need to tell her.

"Mon...Chandler's gone"


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you'll like it. Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say so please don't hold back. Even if it's a bad review.

to those who can, please follow me on instagram [ theoneallaboutmondler ]

**Anyway, I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. I just wanted to write an alternative story.**

* * *

**Rachel's Point of View**

"Wha-What?" She managed to say it before she collapsed on the floor.

"Honey I'm sorry"

"When did he leave?"

"He hasn't come back yet. No one has seen him since the rehearsal dinner." I tried to be sweet and comforting, and she understood why.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Mon we were-" I couldn't hear that. I know they were just trying to protect my feelings.

"When were you planning to tell me?" I wanted to hug her. I attempted to hold her hand, but she dodged it.

"I thought you were my friend." She walked over the door.

"I need to be alone right now." She opened the door and I were shocked to see him there. _It was Chandler._

"I'll leave you two alone" I said as she ran out the room.

I ran to Joey's apartment. I wasn't shocked to see that all our friends were there. Joey was sitting on the stool. Joey wasn't eating nor drinking. He was just there. Staring at nothing. I look over at the couch. I saw Phoebe seated. She didn't say anything. She didn't even bother to look at me. She was just silent. Then Ross came out of bathroom. Ross just stared at me.

"You found him!" I jumped and yelled. "Why aren't you celebrating?" I hesitated.

"Rach" Joey stood up and hugged me. "He's here to say goodbye."

Tears were starting to form on the corners of my eyes.

"Did you tell Mon?" Phoebe asked.

"I kinda did."

"good cause I don't think Chandler can explain." Ross interrupte.

"What? Why?" I started to get more and more worried. Poor Monica. I can't imagine what she's going through right now.

"He freaked out. Thats why he left." Ross explained.

"Then?"

"He said that he doesn't wanna hurt Monica, so me and Phoebe explained that he can't just disappear." Ross paused to compose himself.

"Then he told us that he will come home, but not to get married. He just wants to say goodbye properly." Ross wiped him eyes so that we won't see the tears.

I look over at Phoebe and Joey how have already been crying.

"Oh my God!" I covered my mouth. "The baby. Chandler needs to know about the baby." I stormed off the apartment.

I ran over to Monica's apartment. The door was locked.

"Mon!" I yelled as I pounded on the door.

"Baby? What Baby?" Ross asked as they walked out of the apartment.

"Monica's pregnant"

Ross' eyes were full of anger. He slightly pushed me away, so that he can open the door, but he didn't need to Monica already opened the door.

Instead of asking us to come in, she pushed us back and came out.

"Mon we know about the baby"

"shhh! Can you guys keep it down?"

"what?"

"it's my last night with Chandler and I would really appreciate it if you'll let us spend this night alone." She tried to act normal, but she's obviously dying inside.

"You can't just let him walk away. You guys are gonna have a baby." Ross insisted.

"Just let me handle this. I know what I'm doing." She reached for the doorknob and she faked a smile before going back in.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you'll like it. Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say so please don't hold back. Even if it's a bad review.

to those who can, please follow me on instagram [ theoneallaboutmondler ]

**Anyway, I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. I just wanted to write an alternative story.**

* * *

**Monica's Point of View**

I slammed the door.

They were right. I should tell Chandler about the baby, but how could I? I can't tell him about the baby. It would only make him stay. I want him to stay, but I want him to stay because he wants to. Not because he has to.

I look around and I find him in front of the tv. He was staring at door of our bedroom. He looks over at me and smiles. I missed the way he looked at me. I know it's just been hours, but it feels like it's been a lifetime. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I wanted him to remember me like this. Smiling.

"We had so much good memories in that room." He laughs.

"Yeah I know."

"Do you remember when we were still a secret?" He walks over to me. I noticed that he emphasized on 'we' which I found really cute.

"Yeah...that was fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah..."

"What was your favorite part?" He smiled.

Chandler was still Chandler. He was still him; funny, sarcastic, sweet, kind, loving. I could go on and on.

He placed his hands on my waist. Closing the gap between our bodies.  
"Y'know about us." He added.

"I loved every second of it. The sex was really fun, but to be honest, I kind of liked it more when we were just cuddling and kissing and more...Y'know..intimate." I rested my forehead on his, so there were only a few millimeters keeping us from kissing.

We were staring at each other's eyes. God. I just wanna kiss him. I closed my eyes and I leaned forward. I can feel him breathing. I felt his hand slowly moving up to my shoulder. I placed my hand on his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. I slowly leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back, but it wasn't the same. This kiss was more intimate. It was more passion and love than lust. It was better than our first kiss, and it didn't seem like it was our last. He slowly pulled back. I licked my lips and he giggled.

"Ill miss this" He whispered.

"Then don't go"

He looks at the balcony and starts walking. He signals me to follow him, so I do.

"Mon" He mumbled.

I laughed "I know what you're gonna say."

He caressed my cheek and tucked my hair in my ears. "This isn't a joke! I'm really leaving."

"I know"

It hurt to say that. I knew that he was leaving, and that nothing can make him stay, but I wanted him to. I need him to.

"I don't get it Mon! I love you, and I want to be with you, but how come I can't go through with this?"

"Are you kidding? CAUSE THIS ISNT FUNNY!" I yelled. I tried to hold back my tears.

"I'm not kidding"

Every word he says pisses me off. I don't get it. If he loves me then why can't he marry me?

I faked a smile and I started to walk away. He didn't say anything. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a hug.

"Chand-"

"Shhh"

I couldn't stop crying. I know whats happening. He's trying to say goodbye. He cupped my face and kissed my nose.

"Can you stay a little longer?" I whispered.

He kissed my temple and nodded. I saw a tear fall from his eye. He grabbed my hand

"Come on" We ran to our bedroom.

He started kissing me passionately. I can feel the kiss getting deeper and deeper, so I pulled back.

"What?"

We were already half dressed. I was only wearing my body con dress that I was under my red dress earlier, and he was wearing his white undershirt and his cute blue boxers.

"I know that this is what you wanna do on our last night, but this is already what we did when we started our relationship. I don't wanna think that our entire relationship was just based on sex." I explained as he started picking up his clothes on the floor.

"Yeah I get it..." He held my hand and asked me to sit on the edge of the bed.

He crouched down in front of me. He was holding my hand. He wiped my tears then he kissed my hand.

"Please stop crying..." He kissed my knee.

"I don't wanna to remember you as that girl I left crying." He looked at me.

I can see the pain in his eyes. I had a feeling that this was harder for him than it is for me.

He stood up and kissed my cheek. He pulled away from me. His nose was on mine. His hand was on my shoulder.

"I want you to do something for me"

"Okay" I hesitated.

I knew that this was gonna be our goodbye. Chandler was never good at break ups. I wasn't either.

I glance at the watch and I saw that it was almost 2:30 am. We were holding back tears. I can hear the hesitation in his voice. He would also occasionally pause after every word. He kept changing his question. I didn't care if it took him an hour to decide. It just means a have another hour with the man I love. The father of my child.

"This doesn't really seem like something I'll ask you do to so... It's a promise. Please promise that you will never forget about me. It will be good to know that you'll be there on my funeral cause Im pretty sure that Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey won't be there. They probably hate me."

"Honey, they don't hate you." I cupped his face.

"Yeah right" He pouted.

"I promise"

He looked at my eyes and smiled.

"I love you." He stopped playing with my hair. He gave me slight kiss on the lips. It felt like a peck actually.

"Okay now it's your turn."

"ok...ummm...this is hard."

"Yeah I know"

"Hmmm...can we exchange vows?"

"What?"

"I just really want to hear what you would have said."

"but-"

"Joey isn't even here, so it's not official. It's gonna be like pretend wedding. Y'know those stupid weddings we did when we were little." I explained.

"Okay."

He kissed me passionately.

* * *

That was such an emotional chapter. I'm sorry it's not as long as you wanted. Im also sorry if this chapter wasn't as nice as the others. Its like 1AM here and Im still awake. I promise that the next chapter will be nicer.

HINT: the next chapter is like a sixth grade wedding. Obviously its gonna be Monica's point of view, and Chandler will finally explain why he can't go through with the wedding.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you'll like it. Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say so please don't hold back. Even if it's a bad review.

to those who can, please follow me on instagram [ theoneallaboutmondler ]

**Anyway, I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. I just wanted to write an alternative story.**

* * *

**Monica's Point of View**

His kiss was soft and gentle yet passionate and loving. After a few minutes, I pulled away. Even though I stopped kissing him, our foreheads and our noses were still attached together.

"Do you want me to go first?" I whispered. I slowly crept my hand to play with his ear while his hand was on my cheek.

He giggled. "Can you please wear your wedding dress?"

I laughed.

"Even though this wedding isn't gonna be official, I still wanna marry you. You'll wear your wedding dress and I'll wear a tux. We'll exchange vows and wedding rings. We can even get the gang to watch it." He slowly shook his head so that our noses would playfully hit each other's. I couldn't help but giggle. I love him so much. He knows exactly what to say and do. I know I shouldn't, but I can't stop falling in love with him.

"Do you really want them to see this? I mean what if Ross freaks out or what if Joey marries us? Huh? Will you stay after the vows if we asked you to?" I didn't mean to do it, but when I said 'we' I placed my hand on my stomach. I placed it where the baby was. Our baby was.

"I can't Mon-" He slowly stood up and sat beside me.

"Why? Why can't you stay?" I stood up. "I love you! You love me! I wanna marry you and it looks like you wanna marry me too!" I slowly looked at him. Tears started falling from my eyes again. "So why? Why can't you stay?"

He slowly reached for my hand. At first I didn't understand it but when he started sobbing, I knew that it wasn't cause he was scared. It was something worse.

"Kathy's pregnant and I'm the father. I cheated on you Mon. I promised you that I'll make you happy for the rest of your life...a-and I broke my promise. Mon I'm sorry. I'm so so so so sorry." He quickly hid his face. He was so ashamed. I heard what he said and it honestly hurt, but I couldn't care any less. The man I loved felt guilty. He was beating himself up. It was so hard for me to pretend that I'm okay with is, cause I'm not, but I need to show him that he needs to stop beating himself up.

I slowly crouched down and I kneeled in front of him.

"You need to stop beating yourself up. I love you Chandler and I don't want you to leave. We can figure this out. You can see your kid every week. He or She can come visit us whenever they want." I held his hand. "Stay with me. Stay with us."

"Aren't you mad at me?" He reached for my hand.

"I'm hurt. I'm furious, but I'm honestly just more confused." I whispered. A tear fell from my eye as I looked into eyes. How can the man I love so much do this to me. I feel betrayed and lost. I don't even feel like I'm myself anymore. "H-How can you do this to me? Did you get sick of me? Was I getting to pushy?" He slowly caressed my cheek. He wiped my tears and kissed my forehead. "D-Don't you love me anymore?"

"Don't say that! I love you more than anything in this world, and I can't imagine my life without you"

"Then why? Why did you sleep with her?"

"Mon-"

"I want to know."

"My boss hired her for the commercial. I told you about. We started talking and then after we were done filming the commercial, she asked me to celebrate with her." He suddenly stopped when he saw me sobbing. He wiped my tears. He stood up and he pulled me up too. Out of nowhere, he suddenly kissed me. I was angry with him, but I didn't wanna stop kissing him. But the kiss only lasted half a minute. "Then-"

"Actually, it doesn't matter anymore. You don't need to explain. All I wanna know is why are you leaving?"

"I know that you're never gonna trust me again. And...Kathy's moving to San Francisco." He hesitated.

"I want to be there for my kid Mon!" He added.

"I get it." I lied. I just wanted to tell him that I was also carrying his baby, but I couldn't. He already hated himself for cheating on me. I don't want to see him cry anymore. He didn't deserve this. I also don't deserve this, but I know that I'll be a better single mom than Kathy. Kathy is an actress and there's not much plays in San Francisco, and I have Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe to support me.

"I'm gonna go tell them." I said as I wiped all my tears. I was about to leave when he held my hand.

"Let me!"

"Honey, we both know it'll be better if I would." I looked at his reaction. He was so hurt. He looked like I just stabbed him with a knife. He knew that what I said was true.

"Okay" He whispered.

I slowly walked out of the apartment. It took me a few minutes before I could knock on the door. I was afraid. What were they gonna say? What would they do? How will they take this?

I took a deep breathe and I started knocking. Joey immediately opened the door, and I couldn't pretend to be okay anymore. I needed them. I needed my friends. I needed everything to go back to the things they were. I bursted out in tears when Joey wrapped his arms around me.

"Mon what happened? Did he leave?" Phoebe can running to comfort me.

"Oh Monica! We're here for you" Joey whispered and kissed my forehead.

They practically pulled me inside the apartment cause the next thing I knew was I was seated on the couch.

"What happened?" Ross held my hand.

"We wanted to invite you to our wedding" I nervously fixed my hair.

"Yay! You guys are getting married!" Phoebe was so excited.

"No Pheebs. We are still canceling the wedding-"

"Wait what?" Ross clenched his fists.

"Let me finish" I glared at him.

"Kathy's pregnant."

"Oh my God Mon!" Rachel ran towards me and hugged me.

"So what? Is he still leaving?" Joey blurted out.

I couldn't get myself to answer. I just nodded.

"Why? You're pregnant too!" Ross yelled.

"You did tell him that right?" Rachel added.

"I couldn't. He was so angry at himself, and I couldn't make him hate himself even more. This is the first time I've seen him cry. I can't see him like this anymore."

"I get what your trying to say Mon, but he deserves to know about the baby. It's his baby too."

Joey was right. Even though he's going through something, I still need to tell him. It's his right to know about our baby.

"You're right Joe! I have to tell him."

"Good!"

"Actually I think I'll include that to our vows." I smiled.

"Wait! You've been talking about this secret wedding you and Chandler our doing and to be honest I don't get it." Phoebe yelled.

I forced out a giggle. "Me and Chandler decided that the perfect way to say goodbye is performing our wedding. It's not gonna be official. We're just gonna say our vows and exchange rings."

"How can that not be official?" Ross argued.

"It's not official cause no one will be officiating" I explained.

"That makes sense!" Phoebe and Joey smiled.

"But wait! Are you okay with this? I mean there's no turning back. As soon as you say your vows, you'll be saying goodbye." Rachel explained.

"Actually we aren't sure if he'll leave. I mean what will happen when he finds out about the baby? That can make him change his mind right?" Ross stood up.

"Ross you have got to stop making me hope that he'll stay cause I have a feeling that he wouldn't. I just don't wanna get hurt."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ross kissed my temple.

"Okay so...I'll go put my tux on." Ross faked a smile.

"Thank you." I smiled. Unlike his, my smile was real. I wasn't happy, but I smiled because my brother trusts me. That he believes that I know what I'm doing.

* * *

**Ross' Point of View**

I grabbed my coat and went out of Joey's apartment. I ran to my apartment I changed in to my tuxedo that I was suppose to wear later this day, but as soon as I was suppose to run back to Monica's apartment, I saw the door to my storage room. I don't know why, but I had the feeling that I should look at some things.

I was suppose to go to Joey's apartment cause that's what Monica said, but I glanced at the door of apartment 20.

I know I shouldn't have but I did it. I knocked on the door of Apartment 20. Chandler nervously opened the door.

"Go ahead man." He closed his eyes.

"What?"

He slowly opened one eye. "You told me that if I ever hurt Monica then you'll kiss my ass. I'm not even gonna put up a fight. Go ahead." He closed his eye again.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh Thank God!" He sighed out of relief.

"Actually I'm here to help you"

"What do you mean?"

"Even though this won't be as beautiful as my sister's dream wedding, I still want it to look magical. I don't want her to say her vows in a dark purple apartment."

* * *

I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I know I promised that this chapter would contain their "wedding" but I couldn't write it. I really want their wedding to be perfect, and so far what I've written isn't as beautiful as I wanted it to be, so I hope you'll understand. I got a bunch of reviews saying that I should update so I did :)

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't really team Mondler. It's a real tearjerker though.

And honestly, writing this chapter made me love Joey so much more.

Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say so please don't hold back. Even if it's a bad review.

to those who can, please follow me on instagram [ theoneallaboutmondler ]

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. I just wanted to write an alternative story.

* * *

**Chandler's Point of View**

"Hey Ross. Thank you for helping me do this" I smiled as I taped the colorful Christmas lights on the walls.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Monica." He glared at me.

I know that this is also hard for him. We're talking about his little sister. Everyone knows how much Ross loves Monica. If he needed to swim across the Pacific Ocean to see her, he would. He even threatened to hurt me; which we all know will be embarrassing for both of us cause we are both really weak.

"And there you go" I yelled as I attached the last strip of tape to the wall. " Ross can you do me a favor and switch off the lights?"

"Yeah sure"

He made his way to the light switch while I plugged the lights. After a few seconds, the room was pitch black.

"You ready?" I giggled.

I clicked the button and all the lights immediately flickered on. It looked like twinkling stars. There were blue, white, pink and yellow ones. It looked amazing. I know it's weird, but I couldn't help but look like a five year old boy watching the Disneyland fireworks shoot up the sky for the first time. I got that rush. I got that feeling of peace and happiness. I kinda forgot about the situation when I looked at the lights. All I can imagine was Monica walking down the red dusty carpet we found in storage room downstairs. Ross ran to the lamps that we positioned on each side of the carpet, and turned them on. We moved the couch to make room for the mini platform we made out of blocks of wood that we borrowed from the building. We placed two chair on left and two chairs on the right.

"This looks-" Ross couldn't finish his sentence.

"Speechless?"

"Yeah" This was one of the moments where Ross was out of words. This didn't happen very often, so we kinda cherish these moments.

"Do you want a beer?" I ask him as I grabbed one for me.

"I could use one" Ross sat on one of the chairs as I was opening the bottles.

"Here you go" I handed him the bottle

"Thanks" Ross got it from my hand. Then I sat on the edge of the wooden platform that we covered with Monica's white bed sheet.

"What's taking them so long?" I glanced at my watch.

"Just wait okay? I'm sure Monica just wants to look perfect."

"I wish I didn't have to go" I whispered

"You two would have been great together."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Monica told me about your plan to move out the city to raise your son, your twin girls and then your other son." Ross was starting to tear up.

"Yeah. I actually thought that would happen. I'm such an idiot."

"No offense, but you really are." We both giggled.

"Can you please take care of her? Don't let her cry as much as she did when Richard left. I don't think anyone should hurt her like that."

"I don't think I can promise that."

"Why not?"

"Because I know how much she loves you. She loves you more than she loved Richard. Maybe she talks about him a lot, but honestly, she can't stop bragging about you."

Wow. I always knew that she loves me, but I didn't know that she was proud of me. She hates my boss. She hates that I work to much. She also hates the fact that I hate my job.

"Really? What does she say?" I can feel myself blushing. My smile was from ear to eat. I was acting like a sixteen year old teenager getting a rose on Valentine's day, but I didn't care.

"I remember when she ran into dad last month. Me and mom weren't there, but dad told me that she couldn't stop talking about how romantic and funny you are. My dad even told me that Monica never seemed happier."

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. It wasn't really knocking. It was more of banging the door open.

"I'll go get it." I said as I stood up. I placed my beer on the counter and opened the door.

"Hey" Joey whispered. I can hear the sadness in his voice. I assume it's because I'm leaving.

"Monica told me to hand this to you. She forgot to leave it out the hall with your tux." He took Monica's engagement ring out of his pocket.

"Why exactly is she giving this back to me?" I was shocked and confused. Doesn't she want to keep this ring to remember me by?

"She wanted me to do the hard part." He handed me the ring.

"Why?"

"I guess it's the way she wants to say goodbye."

"Oh Okay...Anyway Joe-" I couldn't finish my sentence cause he cut me off.

"I need to get back in there. I'm gonna go get my coat."

"Yeah okay" I faked a smile and nodded, and he did the same.

I knew he was mad at me. Joey has always been the most nostalgic in the group. He hated it when things were changing. I knew that our situation was gonna affect him. Heck! It's affecting everyone. Ross and Phoebe are angry. Rachel and Joey are emotional wrecks, and well there's no word to describe how heartbroken and devastated me and Mon are.

* * *

**Monica's Point of View**

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Phoebe insisted. again.

"Yeah Pheebs. I'm sure"

"Really? Cause you don't sound sure." She was honestly stating the obvious. I wasn't sure. I mean what would you do when you find out that your fiancée is leaving you to marry his pregnant ex girlfriend.

"Phoebe I think we should just shut up and let Monica decide." Rachel yelled as she placed the hair pin in my hair. "There" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah you're right. We should just be here for her and the baby" Phoebe said it a little bit too loud.

"Shhh! Someone might hear you!" I yelled.

"So? Everyone knows"

"Everyone but Chandler!" My eyes widened.

"Yeah your right. Sorry!" Phoebe said it sarcastically.

Phoebe grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to the other corner of the room. I stood up and starred at myself in the mirror.

Phoebe tried her best to keep her voice low so that I won't hear what she said, but she was unsuccessful. I heard her. Loud and clear, but I didn't want her to know that.

"Isn't it weird? Everyone but Chandler knows. Everyone but the father knows. Poor Kid. The baby's dad is running away to raise his or her brother or sister." Phoebe whispered.

I almost cried when I heard that. She's right. Chandler's leaving me to raise his child with Kathy. She's gonna raise a kid with the man I love while I'm gonna be stuck raising this kid alone. I took a deep breath and I tried my best to hold back tears.

"Hey Phoebe!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go check if Ross, Joey and Chandler are ready? I just really want to get this over with."

"Okay...I can do that" she left the room.

I practically ran to Rachel. I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Phoebe was right!"

"Honey you heard that?"

I nodded.

"My baby's gonna grow up hearing my mother call him or her a bastard. And worse he or she's gonna grow up without a father. While his or her brother or sister is gonna grow up with a dad." I said trying to hold back tears.

"Mon you know you could just tell him. Who knows he might pick you!" Rachel tried to positive.

"But what if he doesn't? That's gonna crush me Rach! I don't think I can handle that"

"BUT! This is Chandler we're talking about! The guy who proposed to you like 3 times. That's the same number of times Ross got divorced."

I giggled. I know it's stupid, but I find all of our Ross-the-divorce-force jokes funny.

"You're right. I'll tell him when I say my vows."

"Okay good"

"You ready?"

"Yeah!"

Rachel flashes me a smile, so I force one out. She knows it's fake, so she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. We opened the door and we found Joey right outside the room.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" I seemed to be bothered and shaky.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just-" He tried to explain, but I couldn't care less. I placed my hand on my flat stomach. Tears were starting to form in the corners of my eyes. I think Joey noticed them, so he immediately hugged me.

"It's going to be okay. I know it is. I'm not gonna let that baby grow up without a dad. I'm not gonna let your mom torment her about being a child out of wedlock." He whispered. I wasn't sure if Rachel heard it, but it was the sweetest thing Joey's ever said to me. Over the years, he's had his fair share of encouraging pep talks, but this was obviously my favorite. I kiss him on the cheek and smiled.

"Can you walk me down the aisle? I know this is just a pretend wedding, but I really want you to be there"

"I'll be honored to" He smiled and offered me his hand.

I held my hand and we walked out together. Rachel was behind us cause I assumed that she was holding my veil. When we got to the hall, Phoebe and Ross were there holding three bouquets of three different kinds of flowers.

"Ross went to get us some bouquets." Phoebe explained.

"It's like 4 AM so there weren't a lot of options."

I looked at the three different bouquets. One was White Roses. Another was lilies. And one was baby's breath. Rachel grabbed the roses and Joey handed me the Baby's breath, so Phoebe was stuck with the lilies; which she seemed happy about.

"You ready?" Ross offered me his hand.

"Actually! I wanted Joey to walk me down the aisle." I smiled shyly. I didn't know how he'll take this. I honestly didn't think about how anyone felt. I was too concerned about me that I forgot that Chandler was their friend too. I look over at my friends. All of them looked miserable. They all looked sad and tired. I know I shouldn't put them in the same amount of pain that me and Chandler are in.

"Oh"

"Ross? Maybe you could walk Rachel and Phoebe down the aisle. That is if there is an aisles" I playfully slapped his cheeks. Then I would immediately caress them after, so that it won't turn red.

"Don't worry there's an aisle." Ross was blushing. He kissed my forehead and did this weird knock on the door. I guess it was a signal or something cause after he knocked, the music started playing.

The song wasn't familiar to me. I tried to listen to it but Joey started talking to me. Ross, Phoebe and Rachel went in the apartment leaving me and Joey behind.

"Did Chandler tell you what I said to convince him that you really wanted him and not me?"

I shook my head.

He smiled. "I told him that you love him and that it wouldn't have worked between us."

All of a sudden, I had second thoughts. I now that me an Joey had already talked about this but I can't help but imagine what if it did work out? What if he was the one in the hotel room not Chandler? What if we fell in love with each other after our fake date with Fun Bobby? What if I choose him to be the sperm donor? I suddenly giggle. What if he didn't take off his clothes the first day I met him? I'm sure we could have talked and fell in love. What would've happened if it was me and him?

"What?" I muttered.

"Cause you know-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I kissed him on the cheek.

"It would've worked between us. Actually I think you're my-"

He slowly placed his hands on my waist. He pulled me closer and our eyes were locked.

I never noticed that I had feelings for Joey. Yeah. I had a crush on him before but seeing him like this. It's just-it's different. Good different.

I slowly closed my eyes and he did the same. We slowly lean forward.

"This isn't suppose to happen." He whispers.

He let's me go. I open my eyes and I see the disappointment in his eyes. He turned his back and started to walk away. He tried to walk back inside his apartment.

"Why not? He's leaving me anyway." I yelled angrily.

He slowly turns around. Maybe it was in a normal pace. I must have just imagined it going slower.

"Joey" I took a step closer to him.

"You're right" I cupped his face.

"Yeah cause you've only saw me as a guy you can help you out. You never realized that I can be as romantic and loving as Chandler. You never even noticed that unlike him I won't leave you."

After this I felt like my soul floated away. I was in the same spot but I feel like I fell down a sixty feet manhole.

"I'm sorry" he kissed my hand.

A tear fell from his eye.

Suddenly the door swung open. It was Chandler. The man I thought I loved.

I always thought that my life was just gonna be simple. I would go to college. Become a chef. Move to New York then I'll find my soulmate. Get married and have kids. How did it get so complicated.

"Hey Mon. You look wonderful." He smiled.

I faked a smile to show him that I'm okay.

Chandler comes near me and kissed my shoulder.

"How did I get a girl this hot to love me?" He giggles.

"Hey Joey" Chandler smiled.

I turned around to see Joey trying his best to hold back tears. He quickly glanced at me and I couldn't describe the feeling I got. It was so painful. It was twice the pain I got when I heard that Chandler was leaving. After a few seconds, he looked away.

"Hey" Joey replied.

Chandler glanced back at me.

"So what took you guys so long?"

"I was just paranoid about this dress." I tried my best to seem excited.

"Okay! I'll go to my spot now." He was slowly walking away. Not trying to let go of my hand.

"Okay" I giggled.

Chandler quickly walked back towards me and kissed my cheek then he let go of my hand and ran inside the apartment.

"Chandler's suppose to be my best friend" Joey blurted out.

I look over at him. "I know"

* * *

**Joey's Point of View**

I just wanted to grab her and kiss her. I wanted to be the one marrying her.

I took a step closer to her and I playfully touched her cheek.

"You can come in now" Rachel interrupts.

"Okay Rach!" Monica yelled.

"I'm sorry. Maybe some other time?" She laughs.

It was awkward between me and her now. I always wanted to be around her but not I want to be their beside her. With my arm wrapped around her.

"We should probably go" She starts getting serious.

I was reaching out for the doorknob when she holds my hand.

"I may love you, but I love Chandler more. Nothing will ever change that."

I smiled. I was never good at lying. Which is weird cause I'm an actor.

"Yeah I know."

God Chandler's an idiot. Monica's great. She's a great girl. Any guy would be lucky to have her.

"You ready?" I hesitated to ask

"I hope so" Her voice was shaky and her eyes were on the verge of crying.

I opened the door and we saw the beautiful lights hanging on the ceiling, the beautiful carpet, the platform. It was beautiful. I look over at Monica and she seemed to be more amazed than I was. I loved seeing her smile then I looked at what she was smiling at. It was Chandler.

Then it hit me. Monica loves Chandler. Monica will always love Chandler. I mean she's carrying his baby. That's like the best way to say I love you.

We reached the end of the carpet. I kind of wished that it was a bit longer so that I would have more time with this beautiful woman on my arm. But it didn't happen. It's not gonna happen. She's in love with Chandler. My best friend. I can't do that to him.

I let her go. Chandler helped her up the platform. She looked stunning under this light. I somehow hoped that I was dreaming. I wished that I was there with her.

"Chandler, for so long I…I wondered if I would ever find my prince, my soul mate. Then three years ago, at another wedding I turned to a friend for comfort. And instead, I found everything that I'd ever been looking for my whole life. My prince, my soulmate, my friend." Although I've heard her practice this in front of the mirror. I still got a little teary eyed when I heard her say this.

I love Monica and Chandler. I can't believe this is happening. I've always loved Monica but it's different now. She's pregnant. She's having a baby. I can't let him go just like this.

"Monica I thought this was going to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. But when I saw you walking down that aisle I realized how simple it was. I love you. And-"

I couldn't let him finish. I stood up.

"I object!" I yelled.

"Joey!" Rachel yelled.

"I can't let this go on."

"Joey Sit down!" Monica yelled.

"Monica's pregnant Chandler." I yelled. I ran on the platform.

"She's carrying your baby."

"What?" Chandler ignored me. He looked over at Monica.

"Is this true?"

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Is this true?" He repeated.

She couldn't collect herself to answer. I wrapped my arms around her. She nodded.

Chandler took off his tie. He was confused and he looked angry.

"Chandler?" Phoebe whispered.

"I need to go"

And just like that Chandler walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say so please don't hold back. Even if it's a bad review.

to those who can, please follow me on instagram [ theoneallaboutmondler ]

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. I just wanted to write an alternative story.

Sorry if its really short. I didn't really have a lot of inspiration to write.

* * *

**Joey's Point of View**

After Chandler left, we all went under the state of shock. I glance at Ross to see him running towards Monica. Monica hands were covering her face. Ross was about to wrap his arms around her, but before he could hug her she already crouched down. Her shoulders were shaky. It's only been a few seconds, but it feels like it's already been hours. Everything was in slow motion. I scan the room and it just feels different.

I can't take this. I ran out the door to find Chandler. I ran as fast as I could.

"Chandler!" I yelled.

I ran even faster when I saw him trying to hail a cab. I caught up to him in front of Central Perk.

"What are you doing?" I tried my best to speak. I was still trying to catch my breathe.

"What does it look like? I'm running away" he replied.

"Why?"

He suddenly froze. "I don't know"

"You don't have to go"

"I do"

"Why?"

"Kathy's-"

"Don't make that an excuse. Everybody knows that already"

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to explain why you're picking Kathy over Monica!"

" I'm not-"

"Chandler!"

He looked so sad and tired. I don't I've ever seen him like this.

"Okay fine! I'm in love with Kathy. I love her. I thought I didn't but I do" He yelled.

"H-how?"

"When my boss hired her, I knew that I should stay away, but all these feelings came back. It made me think that the only reason I loved Monica was cause"

I clenched my fist. I want to punch him so badly. How can he do this to her?

"Cause me and Kathy didn't work out"

I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to punch him, but he's my best friend. Instead I punched the post. It hurt but I didn't care.

"So you're just gonna walk away?"

"This isn't how I planned it"

"Oh so you planned it?"

"What? No! I'm just trying to say that this is not how I wanna end things with you guys. I just want you to understand that me and Kathy didn't end well. I was still in love with her when she ended it. Joey you gotta understand."

"I don't Chandler. I really don't." I shook my head and I started walking back to our apartment. Just before I got in the building, I saw Monica. He mascara was smeared all over her face. I looked at her eyes and she just crumbled. She looked so broken. I pulled her in and she rested her head on my chest. I hugged her even tighter.

"Mon?" I hesitated.

"Yeah" She looked up.

Her eyes looked so gorgeous. I couldn't help it. I slowly leaned forward to kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say so please don't hold back. Even if it's a bad review.

to those who can, please follow me on instagram [ theoneallaboutmondler ]

I don't own any of the characters. I don't own FRIENDS. I just wanted to write an alternative story.

* * *

**Joey's Point of View**

I kissed her and she was kissing my back. She slightly opened her mouth to let my young he enter. After a few minutes the kiss was getting deeper. It wasn't going anywhere. It was just a kiss. She let out a soft moan as she pulled back.

"This is wrong" She whispered.

"How? How is this wrong?" I argued.

"It just is"

I wiped the tear stain on her cheeks, and I caressed her cheek.

"Marry me?" I blurted out.

She didn't reply. She just stood there. Her eyes got wider and her jaw slightly dropped. "That's right. Marry me" I yelled so that the four people in the lobby could hear me.

"Joey!" She covered my mouth. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She angrily whispered.

"Come on Mon!" I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I've been your friend for like 10 years. You were the first friend I made. Come on! This isn't a bad idea-"

"Yes it is" She interrupted.

"How? If you can give me a good reason then I would reconsider."

"Ummm...You're never gonna sleep with any one again?"

"So? I'll have you."

"Joey" She whined.

"Mon, I can't let the baby grow up without a father"

"She has a father." Monica yelled.

'She.' Monica always wanted to have a kid. I remember Chandler telling me that he wants a boy then twin girls then another boy. I also remembered a conversation with Monica about kids, so I giggled.

"Joey this is serious! Why are you giggling?"

I tried to stop smiling, but I know that I still have a smirk on my face.

"Do you remember when you wanted to go to the sperm place to get a baby?"

"Yeah"

"Well I remember when you said that you wanted two girls and a boy"

"Really? You remembered that?" She suddenly got embarrassed. I saw her blushing so she hid her face.

"Hey! You're right. Your baby does have a father. 'She' has Chandler, but" I placed my hand on her stomach. "But since your daddy isn't here, Uncle Joey will take care of you okay baby?" I kissed her stomach.

"Joey.."

"You're right Mon. I shouldn't marry cause of this baby. I just really didn't want you to do this alone."

"Well I'm not doing this alone. I have you and" she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. "and we have Ross, Rachel and Phoebe"

I smiled. I can't help but feel disappointed. I was so close to getting the girl.

"We should go up and rest. We have a big day today." She forced a smile.

"Yeah" I placed my arm around her and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed her temple and we started walking up the stairs. When we got to the apartment, Rachel and Phoebe have already gone to my apartment to take a nap.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Monica said as she ran to the bathroom.

Ross approached me with a creepy glare.

"You like my sister"

"What?" I said in a high pitch voice.

"You like Monica! Monica and Joey sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Ross teased.

"Oh grow up!" I yelled.

"Yeah maybe I like her" I said in the softest way possible.

"So when did this crush this start?"

"Shhhh she might hear you!" I pulled Ross out the apartment.

"So when?"

"I've always had a crush on her. I mean she's really attractive. I guess I just didn't go for it cause I knew Chandler liked her too." I explained. "But when Chandler said that he loved Kathy just got me thinking that maybe this time I have a shot y'know" I added.

"So? Have you told her?"

"Well I kissed her"

"You kissed?!" He clenched his fists. He was suppose to punch me but oddly he didn't.

"To be honest, I kinda wished you and Chandler weren't attracted to me sister, but since I can't do anything about it. I gotta just let her be happy. Take care of her okay?"

"I won't let anything happen to her." I smiled.

"What did she say after you kissed?"

"That it was wrong"

"Ouch"

"Welcome to the zone" Ross mocked.

"Oh you shut up. I can get any girl I want. I'm a Tribbiani!" I yelled.

"I'm gonna make her love me. I'm gonna be better than Chandler. I'll be a better friend, a better boyfriend and a better father!" I added.

Suddenly Rachel and Phoebe came out of my apartment.

"Hey how's Monica doing?" Rachel asked.

"She's taking a shower, and I guess she's going to bed after." Ross explained.

"So Chandler's really gone huh?"

"Yeah"

There was an awkward silence. God! How can this happen. A few hours ago, everything was going perfect. This is so unbelievable.

"Hey guys Joey's in love with Monica" Ross blurted out.

Rachel's jaw dropped.

"What?" Phoebe yelled.

"Thanks man!" I glared at him.

"You're in love with her?" Rachel interrupted. "Since when?"

"Since Chandler said he loved Kathy" I looked at my feet.

"Oh I get it. You're not in love with her. You feel bad for her." Rachel explained.

"What?" Me and Ross said in chorus.

"Yeah. It's a typical girl thing. When we hear a sob story, we instantly wanna make it better for that person." Phoebe added.

"Oh..." Ross nodded his head like a mindless idiot.

"You're probably right" I whispered. "I'm gonna go to bed."

I walked back to my room. I locked the door and I crouched down to get this book under my bed. I opened the book and grabbed the picture of me, Monica and Chandler. I looked at Monica.

"I know they said that I don't love you, but I really do. I wished that I was there that night, so that I'll be the one your gonna marry. So that I'll be the father of your baby."

I looked at Chandler.

"I'm gonna take care of them man. I'll make her fall in love with me. I'll make her happy."


End file.
